1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to floor mats, and in particular, to floor mats used in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional floor mats scuff the heels of the shoes of users. In particular, floor mats in motor vehicles scuff the heels of the shoes of users—particularly women's shoes which are made from more delicate fabrics (i.e., suede, silk, etc.).
Although there are inexpensive driving shoes sold to obviate this concern, these do not solve the problem at hand, since the driving shoes also become damaged and worn.
In other attempts at a solution, various heel or shoe guards for floor mats have been designed, which attempt to provide either a softer surface for the footwear, or an undulating surface or grid-like surface to remove dirt etc. However, these inserts and materials do not solve the problem, and footwear continues to incur scuff marks.
Accordingly, a floor mat, particularly an automobile floor mat, which is capable of preventing scuffs on the heels of a user's footwear, in order to preserve the life of the footwear, and that of the floor mat itself, would be advantageous.